


Fraser had said I love you

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser had said I love you. What did that mean? Sure, Ray said that stuff all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser had said I love you

Fraser had said _I love you_. What did that _mean_? Sure, Ray said that stuff all the time. I love you, Fraser. You're such a fucking genius, I could kiss you, Fraser. But that was just Ray being Ray. Being his usual, high-spirited self. Fraser, on the other hand, did not _say_ that stuff — at least, not out of the blue sitting in a cop car at two in the morning on a stakeout. Fraser only said it when Ray said it: I love you, Fraser. And I you, Ray. It didn't _mean_ anything that way. It was just buddies, partners who liked each other. They had a thing, a vibe going. It didn't _mean_ anything.

But Fraser had said _I love you_ , and all of a sudden Ray was wondering whether it _did_ mean something, and whether that something was what Ray really meant when _he_ said it.

All of a sudden, Ray was wondering whether a casual _Yeah, me too_ was maybe not the response Fraser had been hoping for.


End file.
